Casa de las Muñecas
by E.lirio26
Summary: Un alto político, hombre serio y de alta clase, es llevado a un lugar donde el placer le será convidado y este no rechazara la oferta, ¿quieres probarlo tú también?... Bienvenido a la Casa de Las Muñecas.


**Casa de las Muñecas**

Una ciudad rimbombante, llena de exclusividades, alcurnia, clase, y ¿por qué no?, Placeres.

Viktor Nikiforov, un hombre de renombre, calado a la cima del mundo de la política, un presidente de cámara y un hombre hasta la fecha soltero.

Se le nombraba con frecuencia entre las damas de la sociedad, su llamativa cabellera, sonrisa y personalidad atraían aún hasta el más incauto. Su embestidura política le daba acceso a todos los rincones de su territorio, incluyendo al lugar más exclusivo y escondido de la ciudad.

Se jactaba del dinero, de los trajes caros, de la exquisita comida, de las mujeres más hermosas, pero nada era suficiente.

Hasta que esa noche todo dio un giro diferente.

Había escuchado de aquel lugar, sus colegas y amigos lo nombraron en algunas ocasiones, la curiosidad fue incesante y ese día su fortuna cambiaría.

Sus pasos fueron lentos, la oscuridad de aquel pasadizo era misteriosa, la entrada del Bustok, un café de alta calidad, había sido normal, pero al acceder detrás de aquellas paredes, un lugar completamente fuera de su imaginación lo esperaba.

La oscuridad había terminado, grandes candelabros colgantes, y luces llamativas llenaban el lugar, las paredes ocres, cubiertas por cuadros de artistas reconocidos, flores recién cortadas y muy bien arregladas le daban cierto deje de elegancia.

Un piano en el medio del lugar, y algunos tubos de metal cromado sobresalían de las esquinas del escenario.

El ruso, como sus colegas, pertenecientes a la cámara central de cenadores, fueron atendidos por una hermosa rusa pelirroja y ojos acristalados, y ubicados en unos sillones aterciopelados, muy cómodos para su estadía, una sonrisa picara dibujo el rostro de sus compañeros, quienes le observaban con silencioso cuidado.

La estancia parecía amena, el ambiente cargado de lujo le tenían envuelto, ojos de diversos colores miraban al nuevo e importante invitado, cabelleras rubias, morenas y llamativas hacían alarde de su belleza, joyas de alto precio ofrecían placer y esto no era secreto para los ya conocidos clientes.

Colegas, estos conocían su gusto, pero la atracción de la noche comenzaba a ser anunciado. Chris reía por lo bajo, Viktor miraba atento, su deseo de saber qué había detrás de esas cortinas lo tenía carcomido.

La música comenzó a sonar, un ritmo lento pero resonante hizo estragos en la gran sala de presentación, todo se quedó a oscuras, solo una luz sobre el escenario apuntaba a un delineado y torneado cuerpo, que se miraba de espaldas.

Cubierto por una especie de corsé semi-enterizo, con bordados negros, y joyas que cubrían su cuerpo haciendo contraste con su porcelana piel. Un panty con lazos brillantes que tapaba hasta sus rodillas mostraban sus carnosos muslos.

Un hombre de rasgos asiáticos se giró lentamente, observando atentamente a su público, quienes le miraban con profunda expectación. Contorneando sus caderas, camino al ritmo de la música, hasta llegar a su destino.

Sus manos se deslizaron pausadamente por el frío tubo, subiendo y bajando sugestivamente, sus facciones mostraban picardía y esto estremeció a más de uno. Girando alrededor de este sus piernas se elevaron dando vueltas mientras se movía con destreza, su cuerpo se mostraba majestuoso, su flexibilidad mostraba su potente capacidad.

Elevándose a lo alto con pericia, extendió sus manos, sus piernas estaban a la punta entorchadas alrededor del tubo, mientras se deslizaba en cámara lenta hacia abajo, mostrando toda la extensión de su dorso, su cuerpo brillaba ante el contraste de las luces sobre sus joyas y esto le hacía ver aún más llamativo.

Todos viendo tan fantástico acto, relamían sus labios, ese japonés les había despertado su lívido, y al ruso de plateada cabellera, se le hacía agua la boca.

El castaño lo había notado, desde el comienzo, sus ojos lo habían divisado, y atrapado en el profundo cielo de estos, su baile, estaba dedicado para él, una voltereta le hizo estar de pie, su pierna se extendió a lo largo del tubo, mostrando cuanta elasticidad tenía, deslumbrando a su público.

Sus caderas no paraban de moverse al ritmo de la pista, su cuerpo delineaba perfectas figuras en el aire que embelesaba a sus compradores, su exhibición estaba logrando su cometido, y su última postura iniciaba la apuesta.

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, claramente expresado con anterioridad, el magnate político tendría a lo mejor del lugar, y Eros, sería todo suyo por esa noche.

Afirmada la cantidad y apartada la cita, el albino, es llevado a la habitación VIP. Es guiado por un asiático de porte alto y extremidades alargadas, su atípico cabello largo le daban un toque elegante que atraía, y Viktor solo lo detallaba por lo bajo.

Dentro de la habitación, aun la elegancia no era pasada por alto, una cama cubierta por sabanas blancas, estilo antiguo, alumbrados por un esplendoroso candelabro, cortinas y flores a juego, y su adquisición de la noche esperándole con una seductora sonrisa.

El castaño, se levantó de su lugar, caminando con entereza hacia este, tomando su corbata le mira directamente a los ojos, ofreciéndole una enloquecedora sonrisa, que hicieron al ruso ponerse nervioso. Su mano toco superficialmente sus músculos sobre la ropa, sacando una profunda respiración en su invitado.

Una suave y envolvente voz declaró su nombre artístico, pero el mayor exigió por el real, una sonrisa brillante deslumbró su vista y dulcemente se expresó…

-Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri, su amante… por esta noche.

El albino sonrió ante aquellas palabras, y embelesado por su delineada figura, un brillo especial daba el inicio a su cometido. Su noche apenas comenzaba.

El nipón deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón, su cuerpo bajo lentamente indicando como iniciaría la faena. Un buen servicio se distaba a la orden y este le recibiría gustoso.

Viktor bajó su mirada siguiendo la de su amante, quien poso su lengua sobre sus delgado y carnosos labios, su cierre había sido abierto y su miembro comenzaba a ser atendido.

Sus manos se entremetieron tocando el bulto que se encontraba aun escondido, y descubriéndolo, es palpado con alevosía, sacando un suave suspiro de sus labios, el toque comenzaba a estremecerlo.

Una de sus manos tocaba sus bolas, masajeando sus dedos, y la otra sostenía su extensión, en un lento vaivén que despertaron al protagonista de su encuentro.

Viktor sonreía, y el más bajo inclinándose más, subió sus caderas, su aliento febril rozo su falo, regando pequeños y húmedos besos a lo largo y sobre su vientre.

Sus mano sin dejar de moverse, masajeo su perineo, sacando gemidos quedos del mayor, quien comenzaba a excitarse, incitado por su acompañante. Sus dedos delinearon su glande masajeándolo de forma circular, y entremetiéndose en su delgada piel, provocando leves espasmos y erizando su piel.

Su mano libre acariciaba sus muslos, su abdomen, su pecho, su lengua con pericia, lamía su miembro, degustando su extensión cual paleta. Que luego de moverse por largos segundos, lo introdujo a su boca, en una perfecta O.

Subía, bajaba lenta y profundamente, sin llegar aun a toda su extensión, su mano sostenía su base ejerciendo con su pulgar un pequeño masaje, que hacían delirar al albino, que sin poder aguantarlo, arquea sus caderas, y tomándole de sus cabellos ejerce presión, embistiendo contra su boca.

Horcajadas hacían eco, retumbando sobre las paredes, el ruso, no se controlaba, estaba sumergido en la cálida boca del menor, quien le succionaba con placer. Yuuri, comenzó a mover sus caderas, corrientes recorrían su cuerpo deseando también recibir la atención de sus manos.

Acariciando su miembro, masturbándose con rapidez, sus ojos no se apartaban del ruso, quien gruñía ante sus embestidas, asomando la llegada de su orgasmo.

Mismo que el nipón no le dejo alcanzar dejando su miembro completamente erecto ante su vista.

Su vestidura inferior llegó completamente al suelo, quedando tirado en alguna parte. Su paltó quedo extendido en uno de los sillones de la habitación, y su camisa a medio abrir seguían a su amante hasta la cama.

Ambos bañados en una perlada y brillante capa de sudor, se recuestan sobre el mullido colchón. Yuuri, subiendo su cuerpo más hacia el centro, toma del mentón al mayor atrayéndolo hacia sí, sus suaves movimientos mantenían la vista del ruso embobada, se había vuelto un títere a merced del asiático.

Las manos del ruso, rosaron con curiosidad su torneado cuerpo, aflojaron su corsé, soltando cuidadosamente cada cuerda que amarraba su fina figura. Su piel se fue mostrando a medida que descubría su ropa, regando suaves besos sobre su pecho, suspirando el contrario por tan candencioso contacto.

Su cuerpo se removía sobre la cama, inquieto, suplicando por más atención. Viktor atendiendo su ruego, toma sus pezones atacándolo con vehemencia con su lengua, Yuuri, se derretía entre gemidos, despierto ante el deseo que comenzaba a quemar su interior.

Quería ser mancillado, ese hombre lo estaba provocando, y ese ruso sería su hombre. Su ambición por ser tomado, comenzó a encender fuego, su espalda se arqueaba, sus caderas temblaban, su vientre se estremecía.

Las manos del peliplateado, acariciaron con fuerza su piel dejando rastros, Yuuri, marcaba con sus uñas los hombros del otro, delirando ante el fehaciente contacto.

El mayor acariciaba su miembro, subiendo y bajando, masturbándole con destreza. Su provocación había sido captada desde el principio, pero no tomando importancia, se dejó llevar.

Sus gemidos le envolvían, Viktor estaba al borde, y su miembro rogaba por un cálido contacto. Yuuri, se sentía elevado, estaba recibiendo placer, sus sentidos estaban alineados a su explosión orgásmica, cuando se vio truncada. El albino había apretado su miembro imposibilitando drenar su éxtasis.

Un poco molesto, con malos ojos le mira, el ruso, solo le sonríe en respuesta, y Yuuri, no pudo evitar seguirle el juego.

Sentado sobre la cama, el castaño se levanta, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo permanecía aun con el corsé a medio amarrar, con sus rojizos e hinchados pezones sobresaliendo en una tentadora vista.

Sacando su camisa, su adónico invitado le hizo querer babearse, sus músculos brillaban por el sudor de la acción reciente, y sus ojos brillaban cual cristal refulgente. Sus manos tocaron su cuerpo sintiendo la desnudes en la piel ajena.

Se sostuvo de su cuerpo, y una de sus manos jugaba con su entrada. El mayor se deleitaba ante la lujuriosa vista, Yuuri, con su boca entre abierta, su piel sudada, su cabello revuelto y mirada brillosa, le provocarían un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarle.

Pero su orgullo estaba en juego, el menor era demasiado provocativo, y empujando nuevamente hacia el colchón, su mano no dejaba de jugar con su entrada, sus piernas abiertas le extendían su invitación, y el ruso relamía sus labios aprobando tal sugestión.

Su rosado anillo palpitaba, su miembro excitado goteaba, los gemidos del menor lo llamaban, su cuerpo tembloroso lo extasiaba. Yuuri, era su perdición.

Su boca babeaba ante la vista, inclinando su cuerpo, besa con hambre al nipón, quien responde con la misma impaciencia. Sus miembros se tocaban, haciendo una leve fricción, Yuuri, un poco desesperado elevaba sus caderas pegándose a las del otro.

Jadeos enredados entre besos húmedos y gemidos quedos rompían el silencio reinante, Viktor, luego de rodearlos con sus brazos, lo gira de forma drástica, quedando este encima de él, intuyó la intención del menor y no tardó en cumplir su deseo.

Sin esperar, el asiático presionó su peso sobre el mayor, sus miembros se tocaban con latencia, un roce contencioso e intencional, hacían gruñir al más alto, Yuuri, subía y bajaba sus caderas, haciendo movimientos circulares golpeando y masajeando sus miembros en suaves embestidas.

El continuo baile de sus caderas comenzaron a despertar corrientes placenteras, Viktor sujetando sus caderas, lo pegó hacia sí, ejerciendo presión, los movimientos del menor se hicieron más rápidos, y sus jadeos más sonoros, su excitación había subido de tono, el menor embistiendo con más ímpetu, aceleró sus respiraciones, y sin darse cuenta sucumbieron ante su primer orgasmo.

Viktor abrazaba el cuerpo del nipón apegándolo más a él ante cada espasmo, y el menor chillaba, divagando en su excitación, temblando en respuesta al placer.

Su reciente liberación aún hacía mella, y sus anchas manos masajeaban magullando los esponjosos glúteos del más bajo, que gemía en respuesta a su incitante tacto. Los besos aparecieron nuevamente, Yuuri, tomó el control, acariciando con su lengua los finos labios del mayor, quien se deleitaba ante la pericia de este.

Suspiros cortos, entrecortados por los besos se colaban en sus bocas, sus lengua se peleaban en una danza de nunca acabar, pero su falta de oxígenos les hacía separase de vez en vez, y allí apareció de nuevo, su libido permanecía prominente, y lo recién acontecido apenas comenzaba.

La lengua del castaño acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja, susurros indecentes se extendían a su oído haciendo sonreír al ruso, su lengua dibujaba una fina línea hasta su pecho, saboreando sus pezones, su lengua jugaba con destreza, sacándole profundas respiraciones.

Sus besos marcaron parte de su abdomen, y su lengua dejó su rastro, el subir y bajar de su pecho indicaba que su trabajo estaba siendo satisfactorio.

Siendo jalado por el mayor es nuevamente besado con pasión, lujuria, escapándose de esto, gemidos bajos, Yuuri, necesitaba sentirlo.

Sin dejar de masajear sus nalgas, una fuerte nalgada rompió súbitamente el silencio, sus ojos vino se agrandaron en una mueca entremezclada de dolor y placer, Viktor, lo había descubierto, a su amante le encantaba ese trato.

Amasando sus prominente trasero, dejaba la huella de sus manos, otra nalgada hizo jadear al castaño, una tercera no era suficiente, la cuarta, comenzó a dejar notables rojizos, Yuuri se derretía ante la placentera y dolorosa sensación.

Su cuerpo se erguía, su trasero se elevaba más alto, incitando al ruso por más, que gustosamente una quinta, sexta y séptima nalgadas le llevaron a arquearse por las oleadas de placer que poseían su cuerpo.

Gemidos altos y jadeos entrecortados se desbocaban, fluyendo sin pena al ritmo de de sus provocaciones.

Echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, deja a la vista su desnudes, el ruso termino de sacar el corsé y la tanga que aun le cubría, deslumbrándose así con la brillante y pálida piel de su amante.

Recostado sobre la cama, elevó sus caderas dejando a la vista su miembro y su entrada a los ojos del peliplateado, que completamente atraído e hipnotizado degustaba sus labios ante aquella imagen, ver como este metía y sacaba sus dedos y gemía ante esto le hacían palpitar su miembro.

El mayor abría más sus piernas deleitándose ante la vista, sus dedos se introducían en un lento frenesí, y el mayor no se apartaba, al contrario, estaba cada vez peligrosamente cerca.

Su miembro ya dolía, el palpitante anillo de su amante le llamaban y su piel ardía por entrar en él, Yuuri reía ante la suplicante mirada azulina, y extendiendo sus brazos le llama.

Posándose sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri en respuesta, su miembro por petición de su amante, se introduce lentamente, sus carnosas paredes apretaron su miembro de forma deliciosa, sacando de su boca un gutural gemido.

Su pene palpitaba, y el menor jadeaba en respuesta ante la intrusión. Pocos segundos bastaron para que este moviera sus caderas, y Viktor, elevando sus piernas y colocándola sobre sus hombros, le embiste, pausada y fuertemente.

Su elevada voz indicaba el placer que sentía, encendiendo esto más al ruso, quien movía sus caderas más rápido contra la pelvis del más bajo, que extasiado ante la prominente invasión, con una de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos y duro trasero, y con la otra arañaba su pecho.

Maldiciones eran espetadas en su natal idioma, Yuuri lo estaba disfrutando, el mayor, golpeaba su próstata ahogándole en placer, su liquido preseminal goteaba por su miembro respondiendo a las embestidas, y Viktor lo estaba sintiendo.

Gratas corrientes subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, su origen iniciaba en su vientre sin generarse aun su cauce. El menor jadeaba intensamente y su cuerpo bañado en sudor, lograron sacarle de sus estribos.

Girándolo a sus anchas sobre la cama, lo posiciona en forma de perrito, apegando su cadera a su miembro, embistiéndole nuevamente, esta vez con fuerza, ejerciendo presión en aquel divino punto que volvía loco a su extranjero amante.

Se recostaba sobre el cuerpo del más bajo, afincando su peso, tomaba su miembro masturbándole, otorgándole doble placer, el castaño, deliraba ante tales atenciones, extasiado, su vista se perdía ante la brillante luz, sumiéndose ante todas las sensaciones que el ruso le daba por esa noche.

Su punto ciego, incontablemente se mantuvo siendo tocado y lágrimas de placer mojaban la cama, su boca mordía las sabanas ante las salvajes embestidas, sus gemidos semi-acallados, el choque de sus cuerpos, y los jadeos se entremezclaban, perdiéndose ante el ensordecedor orgasmo que embargaba su cuerpo.

Sus manos apretaron fuertemente las sabanas y sus pies se encogían ante el calambre abismal que esto le producía, su boca maltratada por tratar de acallar su escandalosos gemidos no pudieron contenerse más tiempo, soltando un alborario grito que juraba se escucharía hasta la planta baja.

Sus carnosas paredes se contrajeron, apretando exquisitamente el miembro del mayor, que intentando contenerse, luego de varias embestidas más, se vino dentro de este gruñendo ante la inminente descarga.

El nipón había manchado las sábanas con su blanquecina esencia, y Viktor, llenó su interior, inundándolo de su semen, haciéndole sentir su vientre cálido.

Sus cuerpos lapsos por la acción recién ejercida no quitaban la pícara sonrisa del menor, quien aun tembloroso por la reciente descarga, se sube sobre el cuerpo del mayor, marcando besos sobre su pecho y masajeándolo subliminalmente.

Yuuri, tomando su miembro y auto-penetrándose comienza a moverse succionando con su entrada el pene del albino, quien jadeaba contrayendo su vientre por el placer rebosante.

El castaño le cabalgaba, subiendo y bajando a toda su extensión, los sonidos húmedos, y el choque de sus caderas, le estaban dejando sin razón, sus caderas sin poder evitarlo, se compasaron al ritmo, embistiéndole con fuerza, desahogándole en gemidos para nada decentes.

Sujetándole el ruso de sus caderas, Yuuri, extiende sus piernas a lo largo, haciendo movimientos circulares con su cadera sobre este, su miembro de masajeaba con el musculoso abdomen de su invitado generando una deliciosa fricción, pequeñas gotas escapaban bañando su pecho y este le regaba con minuciosa intensión haciendo brillar su piel.

El ruso, jalándole de su cuello, le besa de forma arrebatada, aun unidos, Yuuri le costaba moverse, y Viktor movía sus caderas, golpeando su próstata, haciéndole delirar.

El mayor, sentándose sobre la cama, le embiste más profundamente, y su amante arqueaba su cuello y espalda en respuesta, su miembro era aprisionado exquisitamente entre aquellas estrechas paredes, y el del otro, con el choque de sus cuerpos, se estimulaba en un candente vaivén, acelerando la venida de su tercer orgasmo.

Abrazándose al mayor, clavando sus uñas a su espalda, dejando una ardorosa marca, un quejido anuncio la llegada, bañando su pecho con su blanquecino líquido, temblaba, mostrando claramente su éxtasis, Viktor, luego de algunas embestidas más, no tardó en venirse dentro de este. Amagándolo a su cuerpo, gruñidos guturales escapaban de su boca, dejando marcas de mordeduras en la piel del otro.

Ambos caen lánguidos sobre la cama, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sonrisas cansadas denotaban el ardor recién ejecutado.

Se besaron húmeda y calientemente, sus pieles sudadas y rasguñadas se acariciaban entre sí, estremeciendo al contrario, quien con sus ojos entrecerrados sonreía, el sueño post-sexo le estaba dominando.

El ruso, depósito un último beso sobre los labios de su acompañante, su amante desfallecía, sumiéndose en un sueño eterno.

Su adicción había sobrepasado sus límites, luego de cumplir su postrero juramento, se recuesta junto a su amante, atrapándolo un cálido y sosegante abrazo, expirando su último aliento

Hilos de rojizo color adornaban las sábanas blancas sobre cama, bañando las joyas de Eros, y su misma piel.

Un charco carmesí rodeaba sus inertes cuerpos, que yacían pálidos y sin vida amagados entre sí.

Un eterno sueño, les alejo del mundo, un suicidio consentido y premeditado les sacó de su sufrimiento. Su antiguo pacto por fin se cumplió.

Eros y el Rey de Hielo, se despidieron de los lujos y la vida rimbombante en una noche de placer, en la Casa de Las Muñecas.

 _¡Últimas Noticias!_

-El cuerpo del Presidente de la Cámara de Cenadores, Viktor Nikiforov, fue hallado muerto, su cuerpo se encontraba con múltiples cortes en sus muñecas, en un bar clandestino, destinado a la prostitución, junto al cuerpo de su acompañante, conocido como Eros, de nombre Yuuri Katsuki. Ambos envueltos en un escándalo de homosexualidad el pasado año. -Razón de muerte: Suicidio.

...


End file.
